Foam filled panels or laminates find application in many types of construction. In some applications a panel having an unusual shape is required. Known techniques for making foam filled panels generally produce flat panels. For example, continuous processes for making foam filled panels using a fixed discharge nozzle and a moving conveyor for carrying the foam material between upper and lower pressure devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,435,102--Sullhofer, 3,590,425--Lieberman, and 3,738,895--Paymal. Such processes are not entirely suitable for making curved panels or panels having other irregular shapes.